


The Phantom

by ExprojectEX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExprojectEX/pseuds/ExprojectEX
Summary: Some poem i made for a vent.





	The Phantom

_Unknown in the shadows_  
_The spectre follows_  
_Just traveling though the mist_

_Suffering and regret plague it_  
_Yet silence is his action_  
_Knowing its a world of reaction_

_Feelings dont follow_  
_As there isnt a path_  
_Nothing left, not even a breath_

_Its just wanders through life_  
_Senseless, yet knowing_  
_Bringing smiles, and still going_

_Hapiness is not its destiny_  
_Yet he knows of joy_  
_But all left is inner pain_


End file.
